


Petals

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem for Walter and Seras.  Written for the 30_kisses LiveJournal for the theme "gardenia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

Gardenias are death.  
Twined in endless rows of wreaths.

_Her scent is gardenias; her scent is cold blood._

He tries not to count the days.  
He has already had more than he deserves.

_Her touch is a heartbeat; her touch is the grave._

He gives her soft blossoms.  
Kisses her with petals.

_Her skin is the smooth flower; her skin is ice._

He teaches her to give death.  
He fights the grave that she has been denied.

_Her voice is breathless; her voice is a funeral song._

He will cover her with gardenias until he gives her up to time.


End file.
